1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to dual port static random access memories.
2. Related Art
Dual port static random access memories (SRAMs) have common usage in a number of applications because of two independent addressing schemes for each cell so that two memory locations can be independently accessed and a single memory location can be read and written at very nearly the same time. The timing of such operations may be critical and result in issues relating to timing and speed of operation. The issues relating to this can be critical in the operation and overall utility of the dual port SRAM. The speed is important but such speed must also be accompanied by reliability. In achieving this, many considerations are included in the design. An important component of the design is the layout design of the individual memory cells that establishes the framework of the circuit design and consequent speed and reliability of the dual port SRAM.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for enhancements in layout design that aid in speed and reliability of operation of a dual port SRAM.